Dreaming
Character belongs to Dreamoo. Coding by Ray. Do not take anything from this page. Click pic to open. Do not tamper with the categories. The content will come back. DREAMINGWOLF1 HAS LEFT THE WIKI, BUT THIS CHARACTER IS STILL IMPORTANT TO HER! DW1 WILL STILL COME ON TO EDIT THIS PAGE SO DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT MESSING WITH HER. Please don't ask to be in the relationships unless we have been in a roleplay together or we are close! Thanks STOP!!! If you have a problem with bright colors, vegans, Harry Potter, Christianity, or animals, do not proceed!!!! Dreaming is a character that best represents me! Please do not hate on her, as I will take it personally. ' "There is no law that tells us we have to apologize for being weird." -Dreaming' Appearance "I'm an idiot." -Dreams Dreaming is the obvious hybrid. Her main scales are a shade of dark purplish-navy blue. Her underbelly is a soothing shade of soft violet that glimmers white under the right lighting. She has turquoise and hot pink squiggles and dots all along her body. Dreaming's underbelly is dotted with turquoise glowscales. Dream's forehead is hot pink, but her chin is turquoise. She also has hot pink wing membranes, webbings, and frills. Dreaming's spines are long and black with chevron turquoise stripes across them. These spines are IceWing-like; they cluster in a bushy sort of way around her ears, eventually thinning out down her back and fanning out in a cluster around her tail. These spines have pink meshing starting at the start of her tail. SeaWing Dreaming's short legs, long tail, small wings, and curvy horns are all reminiscent of a SeaWing. The meshing between her spine and frills on her chest also come from this side, as does her dark blue scales, turquoise markings, and black spines. Much like a SeaWing, Dreaming can flash the turquoise scales on her underbelly and along her cheeks. Her talons are webbed. RainWing Dreaming's curvy figure, slightly curled claws and frill are all from her RainWing side. Her hot pink markings and violent underbelly are also from RainWing heritage. Dreaming's long neck is also from this side. IceWing Dreaming has the least amount of IceWing in her, only inheriting the thick, clustered spines and shiny underbelly from this side. She does, however, have a very small amount of weak 'frostbreath' (almost like frosted mist; it doesn't hurt a dragon, just makes them cold.) : : Personality "When life gives you lemons, eat them because LEMONS TASTE FREAKING AMAZING." -Dreams Spunky, outgoing, snarky, adventurous, bossy, know-it-all; these words and many more can sum up Dreaming's crazy personality. Dreaming loves to have fun. She's loud around her friends and dragons that she knows, but polite and gentle around adults or strangers. She's the kind of dragon that can light up any dark room with puns and snarky jokes. Dreaming will often 'poke fun' at her friends, but never in a way to be mean. She's kind-hearted with good vibes, and she tries to keep everyone's best interests in mind. Dreaming struggles with anxiety and insecurity, which sometimes causes her to be rude or sad. She tries to keep it hidden though. She covers it up by being a bossy know-it-all (oof hermione is that you) which she can get away with because she is very knowledgable about a lot of things. Dreaming cares deeply for her friends more than anything else. She will become very defensive of her and it hurts her deeply if they are mean to her. She tries to see how other dragons are feeling before she speaks, but it is very hard because she usually has no filter. She sometimes said rude or mean things and than instantly regrets it. (It's almost like her brain registers what she just said after she said it.) Dreaming is a tomboy; she never liked princesses or the color pink (even though she has pink all over her.) She gags at the sight of dresses, frills, and curls. Her ideal weekend would be in the library, reading all her favorite books in one day. If she's not reading, she's probably watching a movie or hanging out with her friends. : : History Dreaming doesn't remember her parents, though : : Trivia *Super bossy. *Is that one dragon who laughs really loudly in a movie theater when nobody else is laughing *Usually doesn't get jokes but laughs anyways *Sometimes doesn't even understand what other dragons are saying, so she just says 'hmm,' or 'yeah.' *Get's excited or worked up about random things *Also gets like really excited whenever she figures out the answer to a problem and other dragons are like 'hngg Dreaming calm down' and then Dreaming is like 'I can't this is the greatest thing ever I'm a genius....!!!" pwp *Sometimes remembers funny moments in movies two years after she watched the movie and then bursts out laughing *Thinks selfies are grooossssssss *Hates hunting or anything else that hurts animals *Has only cried in ONE movie and ONE book and it happened in the same week *She thinks that little dragonets are adorable!!! They're small and squishy and fun to play with! No one should ever hate them! *Chocolate. is. barf. *Vanilla ice cream is the best flavor ever. Period. *Tries to be forgiving of everyone, even though it can be hard. But if you mess up big time, she may not like you anymore. *LOVES Imagine Dragons!! *Is a good singer but won't sing in front of anybody. (uwu she gets embarrassed) *LOVESLOVESLOVES To draw cartoon characters and dragons!! *Will not look at, touch, or watch ANYTHING with knives *Loves otters and red pandas :DD *Human anatomy=gross *Loves chibis! *Anything cute is hers. Period. *Screams 'DON'T SING DON'T SING' when she is watching a cartoon movie and someone is about to sing. Singing is really gross when everyone is singing together at the same time in sync. Very unrealistic. *GIANTS ARE SCARY *The Hulk is scary *King Kong is scary *Bowser is scary *Likes cats more than dogs *But big dogs are AMAZING *Says friendo, geez louise, freaking, gosh darnit and OH MY GOSH a lot *Sometimes gets obsessed with movies. OBSESSED. *Accidentally guilt trips other dragons. Woops. *VERY snarky and sarcastic. She loves to have fun. *Loves hugs but they make her feel uncomfortable "OH MY GOSH A CAT." -Dreams Likes *Books, libraries, reading, the smell of books, touching books, looking at books, holding books, opening books, bookstores, old books, new books, anything books *Drawing, reading and writing *Nature and animals *Movies *Swimming *The cold *Jumpimg spiders *Wolves, cats and owls *Pastel colors *Friends *Weird words or sayings *Laughter/having fun *Gum *LOKIIIII omg *Getting out and exploring!! *Mclairins (theyre cool ok) *Beautiful sunrises *Nighttime, the moon and stars! *FIREFLIES *fluffy things *Glitches *Aesthetics =Books= *Most books *HARRY POTTER HARRY POTTER HARRY POTTER HARRY POTTER HARRY POTTER HARRY POTTER *deep breath* HARRY POTTER HARRY POTTER HARRY POTTER *Warrior cats *Wings of Fire (they're like history books to her!!) *Foxcraft =Movies= *HARRY POTTER HARRY POTTER OK IM NOT GOING TO DO THIS AGAIN BUT HARRY POTTER IS COOL *Star Wars *The Marvel Cinematic Universe! *The Lion King *The Jungle Book (2016) *Zootopia *Wreck it Ralph (VANELLOPE WOOT) *Jurassic Park/World =Movie/Tv show Characters= *Hermione Granger *Loki *Toothless *Vanellope *Baymax =Animals= *Wolves *Cats (this includes all cats) *Owls *Otters BABEY OTTERS SO CUTE <3 <3 <3 *Orca whales *Snakes, lizards and turtles *Birds *BIG FLOOFY DOGGOS *Jumping Spiders *Fennec foxes *Red pandas *Raccoons Dislikes *KNIVES *CLOWNS *SHARKS *MONKEYS *heat *Glaring sunlight *Getting the chills *Tangled fur *Being ostracized *Death, killing, blood *Anything too gory *Rude people *Getting rejected =Books= *Seekers *Pilgrim's Progress... omg... *The Ice Wolves =Movies= *Deadpool... eck *Coraline *The Little Engine that Could (IT WAS SCARY OK) *A Christmas Carol (animated) *Any spooky movie =Movie Characters= *Professor Umbridge hngngng *Rey *Jabba the Hutt *Jar Jar Binx *Admiral Holdo *Star-lord *Thanos *Thor =Animals= *Elephants *Little dogs *Ants *Monkeys *Sharks Neutral On *Going on walks *Doing activities that other dragons make her do *Playing video games =Books= *The Hobbit *Survivors and Bravelands by Erin Hunter *a bunch of other stuff i cant think of rn uhhhh =Movies= * Most animated movies *other stuff =Movie Characters= *Kylo Ren *Groot *Luke Skywalker *Han Solo =Animals= *Horses omg im tired : : Skills/Weakensses Dreaming is skilled at solving things that other dragons might not understand. Her skills at both knowledge and imagination make her very intelligent. Relationships =Happy= =Snowleopard= "Yeah, he's cool I guess..." Leo was very accepting of Dreaming, unlike most of the other boys his age. The two often talked, and Dreams became very comfortable around him. She considered him as an older brother. =Marble= "I didn't know what to think of her first but,,, now we're friends." Originally, Dreaming viewed Marble as a competition. She often felt jealous that Marble was spending a lot of time with Snowleopard, but after Leo introduced the two of them, they quickly became friends. Dreaming viewed Marble as an older sister; someone that could protect her. The two enjoy sharing laughs and jokes with each other. =Briar= "HE'S HORRIBLE." Dreaming and Briar are sworn enemies. Briar and his friends enjoy making fun of Dreams for looking odd, but Dreaming just rains snarky jokes over his head. She knows that Briar isn't brave enough to actually hurt her, but she can't help but feel intimidated around the larger dragon. Wiki Friendos =Risque= "Absolute BESTEST friendo!!" Dreaming loves Risque! She considers her a best friend. She loves to fangirl with Risque about Loki!! =Misty= "Misty's awesome!! We're like,,, best friends. Also Star Wars!! We love Star Wars." Dreaming and Misty are really good friends! They love to hang out and 'Star Wars fangirl' together, as Misty calls it. The two could talk for hours, making snarky jokes or sharing gifs with each other. =Forgetty= "THEY'RE AMAZING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Dreams and Forgetty are nearly inseparable! Dreaming loves talking to them about all sorts of stuff, and Forgetty is very encouraging of Dreams. Dreaming also really admires Forgetty's art! =Feath= "She's so awesome and positive,,," Dreaming loves Feath! She's (jokingly) jealous of all Feath's positivity. Being around Feather makes Dreams happy!! Category:Dragonsonas Category:Content (DreamingWolf1) Category:SeaWings Category:IceWings Category:RainWings Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Mentally Unwell